Temptation
by kitfox12
Summary: I knew-without a doubt, that I could no longer hold my temptation for the one thing that I was falling in love for, was-Donatello. read at own risks X3


TMNT – Temptation

Parings: Raph/Don

Reviews: Yes Please

Beta Reader: ScoopGirl79

kitfox12 so this i wrote a long time ago with the help of the best beta ever Scoopgirl79

Chapter One

Temptationcan drive men crazy on any level, temptation can also make you want things, make you adore things, and make you crave things, or-in my case; make a ninja turtle want to devour the one thing that I can't have-Donatello. I say this because; my temptation has been growing stronger each time I'm around Donatello. Every time I see him walk, work, talk, or move makes me desire him.

Let me tell you when this all started.

(Flash Back)

It was an early morning in the revamped lair. I was just lying around the living room day dreaming about my bike. I knew it needed some knew upgrades, and possibly an oil change. All of these I could do on my own, but this would be something Donnie would like to do as well.

Getting up from my seated position I called out, "Donnie… Where are yah?" Without hearing a responds right away, I ventured out to find him.

I started walking around trying to find our Genius brother.

Looking down the hallway towards our rooms, I saw Leonardo coming out of his; "He's down in the garage Raph." He told me.

I smiled, "Thanks bro," I replied and headed in that direction.

As I made my way towards our garage, I heard a crash from above, and bolted, thinking that something had gone wrong.

Rushing through the hall, slamming through the double doors to the garage, I started to call for him again when I heard his cries.

"Ow, that hurt," Donatello's voice came to my ears, as I turned my head towards the sound.

There in the corner of the garage where I kept my bike was Donnie, bending over the seat fixing something under it near the motor, with his tail and butt swaying in the air. I watched him bring his hand up and suck the small amount of blood from his finger.

I wanted to rush over to him, but my eyes couldn't tear away from that cute tight ass of his. I heard myself gasped out loud at the thought that just ran though my head. Images of Donnie on all fours legs moaning beneath me, I snapped out of it, as I heard Donnie call me. "Raph what are you doing here?" Donnie questioned, as he lifted himself from his potion, finger still in him mouth.

"Uh… I thought I'd come and work on my bike. Though it looks like ya beat me to it, huh," I said, letting my eyes drifted down towards his legs, the way they flexed at his sudden movements, and flexed his toes around one of his tools, he picked up putting it back into the tool box. I just couldn't stop staring at his legs or feet.

"What… Do I have oil on me?" Donnie said, picking up one of his legs to check if any stray oil has fallen on his legs.

"No! Umm…; I was just checking out what you were doing to the bike," I replied with shy smile, rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh. That's okay, I was done anyways." Donnie went on to what he did, "I just decided to change the oil, and replace the wheels for some more heavy-duty ones," Donnie explained smiling cutely.

My eyes were glued to that sexy smile of his. I suddenly had the desire to want him to talk more, just to watch his, oh so very hot lips move at every word. I wanted to drown into those words. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't stop staring at those lips.

I just couldn't, it took every fire of my being to not embrace him and kiss them. It was like they were calling out me, telling me every want, and every need with each word or sound he uttered. I now noticed that I had stopped paying attention to whatever Donnie was saying. He had moved closer to me unaware of his sudden body heat that encircled me, until now.

"Raph!" Donnie called.

"Earth to Raph," Donnie said louder, as he waved a hand in front of my dazed face.

"Huh…" I slurred, feeling my voice faulted just a little, "What?" I asked, as I tried regaining my composer. "I kind of lost you for a second there bro, you ok?" Donnie asked with a puzzled looked, wondering why I was acting a little off today.

I snapped my head back up, now looking back at his brother. He kept staring at me only itches away from my face waiting for me to answer him, but all I could do was stare at his wonderful body I wanted to consume. It was getting so hard to resist his sent, as it spilled into the air around me, making my hormones go nuts. I felt my body respond to his pheromones, as I my hand moved to caresses his cheek.

"Raph?" Donnie breathed feeling my tender touch, making my brother's eyes widen in shock, trying to move away from me. I moved closer pinning him against my bike. I could hear his breath on my face, his eyes questioning my motives.

I leaned into him, my lips just brushing up against his, when; "Dude, dinners is hear, hurry up, or I'm eating it all," Mikey giggled, not even looking all the way into the garage.

Which was a good thing for me, as Donnie slipped out under me hurrying off to eat, I watched him leave, wondering if what I scared him, or made him want it.

Either way I would no longer know, for now. Grumbling and growling upset at myself and Mikey for ruining the moment that could have been. I hurried off after Donnie, now upset for evening trying to make a move on him. I was so going to kill Mikey for this later. Once I was alone with Donnie again, I'd confront him once more. Now that could tell he knew my motives were brought out into the open, there was no way I was going to let him hide from me.

-tbc

R&amp;R I am debating if i should post the rest here or just edit so it maybe suitable for the site. you all let me know


End file.
